Never Alone
by Imu-san
Summary: Nord Rim was always a sort of a forgotten country. But the actual personification was never lonely. Even in her darkest time, Lydia always had people standing up for her. OC! Nord Rim centric fanfic. Human names used mostly. Includes, Nordic, Germanics, and Spain among others. Rated T to be safe.
1. Hessen

**1845, Berlin**

It was sunny out and very warm, so Johann decided it was best to go out. It had been raining almost every day for the past month, so it was hard to step out of the house and not get drenched. So when it was sunny for once, Johann was thrilled. Immediately after breakfast, he told Lydia to get ready for an outing. This time, the territory didn't bother to get Gilbert's permission to take his apprentice.

Now he found himself walking down a sidewalk with the white haired girl next to him. They had barely talked, but their outings were almost always like this. Though, Johann was getting a bit tired of the silence. He looked down at the girl, his ice blue eyes almost piercing. "Are you excited about being a country again?"

Lydia glanced up at him, but then looked back down the path. "I'm more nervous than excited."

"Why? Is it because of Maria?"

Lydia looked back up to the taller German, her eyes full of surprise. "No, not at all! Her Majesty is actually one of the better things about this entire situation. She's been really nice to me so far. I'm a little afraid it might change though; Gilbert and Claus told me that bosses act differently when they actually become your boss." Lydia looked a bit sad, and Johann knew he would have to get onto Claus about this later.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it, Lydia. Maria is a very caring woman and probably will always treat you the same. So be sure to listen to her when you leave." Johann said plainly. Lydia smiled, giving him the unspoken confirmation that she had heard him

They walked for about ten more minutes before they got to a busy street lined with shops and houses. Johann looked around the surrounding area and came up with an idea. He looked down earnestly at the girl. "I want to get you something nice."

Lydia looked up at him, her face twisted in slight confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want to congratulate you on becoming independent." Johann was blunter than he intended, and it almost caused him to cringe. Before Lydia could answer, the taller German ushered her into a nearby store. Only, he didn't know exactly what the store sold.

When they walked in, Lydia gasped. The store front was extremely fancy; there were crystalline figurines and jewelry being presented in glass cases, and the clerk was wearing a fancy dress. The clerk at the front desk took note of two right away and smiled brightly. "Welcome!" Lydia and Johan felt out of place as soon as they walked in. They stood there for a while before the clerk took the initiative. "Is this cute girl your daughter, sir?"

Johann looked up, a bit of surprise covering his face. "Umm, yes. She is."

"You're very lucky. Is there anything in particular you're looking for today?"

"Just looking, thank you." He gave Lydia an approving look, but the girl stayed rather close to him. But then her eyes went wide as she looked past the counter. Lydia was staring at the ribbon that was used to tie the boxes together. "Found something, Lydia?"

The white haired girl looked away for second, as if she was ashamed of what she had found.

"Some how I'm not very surprised that's what you'd want. But, what would you do with it?"

"I don't know. Sorry, it was a dumb idea."

"You could pull your hair back with it; the one you have know is kind of destroyed." Johann looked up at the clerk. "We would like about seven inches of the dark blue ribbon, please." The German said as Lydia tried to stop him.

The two walked out of the store, Lydia feeling slightly bad about what just transpired while Johann was feeling quiet proud of himself. "Thank you." Johann could barely hear the girl's quiet mutter. She looked down at her feet meekly, which Johann found adorable.

"You know you have to keep up appearances once you become a country. The ribbon will help. Besides, it's a congratulatory present."

"Right." Lydia looked up and smiled at him. "I'll wear it every day then!"

"Good, I'd like to see that." Johann laughed at his little sister and the two walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm back! That was quicker than usual also. Yata for me! Anyways, these are just some one shots that have do with Northern Rim that I had started writing about two nights ago. I'm planning on making these little shorts about five to seven hundred words long, so not to long. Sorry. These are also the replacements for <strong>_**One**__**Day **_**that I had promised on my profile, so I will try to post different stuff until I have that story all sorted out. Please read my other stuff and review! It would mean the world to me! Ja ne!**

**FYI, Johann is Hessen while Claus is Saxony.**


	2. Prussia

**1772 July, Northern Rim.**

The girl was frozen where she stood in the small stream when the large stranger came out of the brush. He was scary, with his white hair and blood red eyes, but somehow he felt friendlier than the villagers. Whoever this man was though, Nord Rim didn't want to stay much longer. But she found that she was frozen.

"Hey, the awesome me found a little girl in the woods. You must be awesome, little girl." He had a lopsided grin and a look of self-importance. He came closer to the girl, but stopped at the edge of the stream and crossed his arms. "You must be Nord Rim!" How did he know her name?

Finally Nord Rim was able to muster up the strength to run away from this creep. She ran right past him in the direction of her house. At least there she could try to defend herself.

"Hey, what the hell?!" She could hear the strange man following her through the woods. He was fast, and caught up to her quickly. To this, she ran faster than ever.

Nord Rim could barely see where she was going, but she just kept running. Her path took a large dip and turned into a steep hill. Nord Rim could barely stop herself and her foot snagged on a root. The small girl tumbled forward and rolled down haphazardly until she settled in a clump at the foot of the hill. She could see her leg sticking out at on odd angle out of her peripheral vision and it didn't take long for her to feel some sort of painful sensation.

The older man slid down the hill carefully, trying to avoid what had just happened to her. "You all right, kid?" Nord Rim didn't answer him, she continued to lay there while silent tears fought their way to the surface.

When he got to the bottom, the man crouched down to inspect the leg. He touched the break, and sent a shooting feeling up the girl's spine that caused her to tense up. "You've gotta get to a doctor. Can you walk?" Again, Nord Rim didn't answer him. She left him to guess the obvious. "All righty then. Don't worry; the awesome me will take care of this! I'll have to carry you back." He carefully picked up the girl and took special care to keep the leg in a semi comfortable position.

Their walk to the village was rather quiet, and it was starting to bother the older man. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…"

He looked up, thinking of what he could do to help in the moment. His face lit up, confusing the crying girl he was carrying through the woods. "I know what'll help!" He dug around in his coat pocket for a moment and brought out a chain with some sort of charm on it. He haphazardly put around Nord Rim's neck. She took hold the charm, a large, elaborate metal cross, and examined it.

"It's a good luck charm. It'll make the pain feel better." She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I'm positive; it works every time." Nord Rim looked down at the cross again, trying to divert her eyes away from the man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Awesome Prussia, or Gilbert. We're going to see if I can take you home."

"Oh." Nord Rim didn't like the sound of that; last time she lived with somebody, they abandoned her. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Greenland probably won't mind, so we're probably going to be family from now on!" Prussia smiled widely at his remark. Nord Rim couldn't help but smile also.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, history lesson! In 1772, Prussia went to the Greenlandic Coast and set up a colony there. Northern Rim gained independence in 1846, but was on good terms with the German states. Now be reminded that Denmark didn't get there until 1814. And this character is an OC, so anything that has to do with the country is made up. Don't take it too seriously. Please continue to read and Review! Ja ne!<strong>


	3. Germany

**Berlin, Halloween, 2013, 6 hours before Kitayume event.**

Lydia sat at the small table in Ludwig's kitchen. She let the sweet smell of cake batter fill her nose. Ludwig was almost second to none when it came to baking cakes. They always turned out so fluffy and moist.

"Why are you making a cake all of a sudden, may I ask?"

"For Feliciano."

"Oh. You're giving him a cake for Halloween? Gee, I wish you would do something like that for me once in a while." Lydia said, trying to give a mock impression of jealousy.

"Lydia, I know you like my cakes, but this is special for Feliciano."

"Feliciano is always special."

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to go to the party with him, but I got stuck with Roderich this time, so it's sort of an apology." Ludwig said as poured the batter into a pan then set it into the oven.

Lydia scowled. "I didn't mean it like that. I think it's rather cute that you're always being so nice to the Italian. You really care about him, don't you, Bruder?"

Ludwig blushed ferociously. It was the exact reaction that Lydia was hoping for. She always had so much fun toying with her brother like this. He spoke quickly in broken German. "I only care about Feliciano as a friend. That's all we'll ever be, so don't think of what you're thinking of, Lydia."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You're almost too easy to read Lydia."

"Hmm. Well kudos to you, Mister I can read my sister like a book. 'Cause you're just as easy."

"Ha, says the one who's sitting at my table dressed in a costume." Ludwig scoffed, his face in a smirk. It took a lot to make Ludwig do that. Usually, if a person messed with him, he would either get really quiet or start yelling at the top his lungs.

Lydia pulled back. "Jeez, can't I have a bit of fun? It's been forever since I've been to one of these Halloween parties, and I want to be there as early as possible. It'll give me a chance to scare the living daylights out of Tino."

"Why Tino?"

"He's an easy target."

"Your costume isn't all that scary, though."

Lydia looked down at herself. He was right; a 19th century light blue jacket and hat wasn't all that scary. "It was supposed to be the shock that got him."

"Oh…" Ludwig took a seat by Lydia. "What ghost are you supposed to be anyways?"

"The old man who sits on the cliff. He was an old navy captain who had the worst luck in the world. A week before he set sail on his maiden voyage, his fiancé died. Then about ten miles out, the ship ran aground in a bay. Anyways he washed ashore on some island, cursed his luck, renounced his god, and started worshipping the sun for about two weeks when he died of exposure."

Ludwig scowled. "Didn't you have anything better to go as?"

"No, this was the only ghost that really came to mind. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just try to pay more attention next time."

Lydia grimaced. "You always say that!"

"But it's for your own good."

"I know. Older Bruder knows best." She smiled cheerfully. Ludwig's stern faced softened at the sight of his younger sister. "I should probably leave, but thanks for letting me hang out." Lydia slowly left the table and waved goodbye when she left.

"Any time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This time I'm trying to do a sibling fluffy chapter for Lydia and Ludwig. This is the first time that i'm actually trying to write Germany, so if it's awkward, please let me know! These two were 'raised' together by Prussia, but Nord Rim was given independence before the unification in 1871. But Germany is Older cause I'm a firm believer in the HRE theory. GO GerIta! Ja ne!<strong>


	4. Austria

**Vienna, Early July**

Lydia neatly folded the clothes that were on Roderich's bed. She really had no idea why she was doing his laundry, but Lydia didn't mind. Folding laundry in the morning was a good way to wake up. The nation put the clothes into small, well-ordered piles as she hummed along with her music player.

Usually Elizaveta would be doing this, but since the older woman was gone for the week, the task fell onto Lydia to do Roderich's chores. The day before Elizaveta had to leave, Roderich gave his little sister a frantic call, almost begging her to come over to do his house work. Lydia almost declined so she could hear him beg for her help.

Though when she got to his home in Vienna, Roderich started acting like the needy young master he had always been, which was still hilarious in Lydia's opinion. His awful self-importance was all part of his charm.

Lydia was loudly humming to her music when Roderich came into the room. He came up to the smaller girl and stopped right at her side, where Lydia still didn't notice him. He scowled down at her, still trying to get the girl to pay attention him. He took the ear phone out her ear and placed it into his own. The song was heavy with a full orchestra and choir singing behind it. What kind of horrid music was this?!

Lydia looked up at her older brother and smiled at him. "Need anything?" Her voice was calm, despite the intensity of the situation. Roderich stared down at her, his mouth barely agape.

He swallowed, but then his expression changed from shock to a slightly annoyed rage. "What are you doing?"

"The laundry, what else?" Lydia said, still smiling.

"No, not that. What are you listening to?"

"Huh? That's what you came in here to bother me about?"

"Just answer the question Lydia. Whatever it is, it's terrible."

"It's Black Heart by Two Steps from Hell."

"Why in god's name are you listening to it, though?"

"Alfred said that it would make everything more epic if I listened to it, so I thought I would try it with the laundry." No wonder; she got it from that American freak. Roderich was still scowling, but this time it seemed more worried than angry.

"Did it have the desired affect?"

"No, not really, but it's still interesting to listen to."

"Oh…" Roderich looked down, his face now twisted with frustration.

"Roderich? You okay?"

"I guess the true classics aren't as popular these days." Roderich turned around to leave the room. He was very disappointed.

Lydia looked behind her, hand still clutching a shirt. "You know, I do still listen to Chopin and Beethoven. It's some of the best music that I can find. But it's never the same unless you play it."

Roderich stopped, but didn't turn around to face Lydia. "You know, I don't have it on my computer because I know it's never you actually playing the music. You never record, so I don't bother finding it."

Roderich smiled; so she was still in love with _his_ piano. Lydia continued. "You told me that you either get the best or nothing. I took you seriously, and because it's you, I decided to do just that with classical music. It was supposed to be a thank you for showing it to me all of those years ago."

Roderich again didn't bother to look back at her; he only straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Well, then Lydia. When you're done here, I expect you to meet me in the parlor. I have a new song to show you." Lydia smiled as Roderich walked briskly out room. She smiled, reminded of the first sweet notes she heard centuries ago.

**Author's Note: Whew... This one's done! But it still seems so awkward to me. In the original story, ****_One Day, t_****hese two were supposed to be much closer. But now, it seems Austria and Nord Rim are a bit distant. But that's just the way it goes, huh? Anyways the song in there, ****_Blackheart,_**** is so f**king awesome. The composer is sated in the story, so give it a listen to. You won't regret it! Please keep reading and review~! JA ne! **


	5. Hungary

**1835, Berlin**

Lydia plopped down on the grass, completely out of breath and extremely sweaty. The warrior woman walked up to her and knelt down so she could look the smaller girl in the eye. "Are you tired already, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded, still trying to get her breath back. Elizaveta laughed as she fumbled with her sword. "Ah! I know that you have more energy left. Come on, get up, and we can have another bout."

"Really? Can we take a break, please? My arm really hurts, and it's cramping really bad at the elbow."

Elizaveta sighed, her face showing hints of frustration. "You shouldn't worry about small stuff like that; what if you were surrounded by bad guys and they just kept coming? You wouldn't be able to stop."

"But what are the chances of that happening now?"

"Who knows? I remember beating up guys when I was a kid almost every day. The same might happen to you, and you have to be ready for it!"

Lydia's eyes went wide. "People would come after you?"

"Yep, but only really when I was getting over my gender crisis." Lydia looked at her with a confused look. "It wasn't all that interesting. For the longest time people would think that I was a boy."

"They thought you were a boy? But, you're so lady like, Elizaveta!"

"They didn't care back then. And I dressed like a boy, so nobody cared to tell the difference." Elizaveta's words hit home for the smaller nation. Lydia looked down at what she was wearing; a waist coat was not usually worn by girls, and trousers were unheard of. And her hair was shorter than it should have been, accentuating her boyish look.

The older woman caught on to Lydia's distress. She stroked her cheek, calming the girl down. "If I don't start wearing those frilly dresses, people'll think I'm a boy?!"

Elizaveta laughed. "I think you'll be fine, Lydia. You don't have to start wearing dresses unless you want to. Everybody will know that you're a girl; despite the way you dress."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! You're not a girly as Lili, but you give a feminine vibe. You should be proud and flaunt it."  
>"But Gilbert says that it gets in the way of my work though."<p>

"Who cares about him?"

"But, he's my boss. I have to listen to him."

Elizaveta laughed at the girl; Lydia had to learn how to handle Gilbert. "Well, if you want to. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes, what?"

"Don't ever change, Lydia. That was the one mistake that I made, and I don't want it to happen to you. You're perfect right now, and don't let anyone tell you that you aren't." Elizaveta's eyes were warm now and her dark green orbs were shining with a renewed hope.

Lydia shook her head and gave her a quick yes. Lydia knew that it was best to end this quickly. The light in Elizaveta's eyes changed to a more playful alertness. She got up quickly and started to walk away from the smaller nation. "Break's over! Let's continue."

**Author's Note: Hmm... I think this was the first one I wrote. It seems like such a long time ago. GAHHH .! I should really stop going to bed at 12 or 1 in the morning. My writing suck because of it! But I have so many good ideas in the middle of the night. Oh well. The content of this chapter was based of one Hungary's main characteristics, which eventually led to the chapter. I have no idea if it's really good or not. Up to you guys and... My CAT! I really need to go to bed. So please Read and Review. OYASUMINASAI!**


	6. Süd Rim

** Greenland, 1761**

Snow was his favorite, the way it would melt on his skin and cover the landscape with a blanket of white. Liel loved it despite all of its faults.

So, Lydia was glad that it was snowing on this particular day. It was probably the saddest day of her life. The day that Liel died, the snow was falling for the first time that year.

The small boy was laying on the ground behind the small house that they had called home. Blood was spilling from the large hole in his stomach, pooling underneath the two small children. The air was bitterly cold, and the wind carried a stench of wood smoke, sea water, and of course, blood. The smell was so thick it burned Lydia's nostrils. The short sword that had caused the horrendous wound laid on the other side of Liel, the way the handle was engraved gave away the identity of the perpetrator.

Lydia crouched next to the dying figure of her brother, and cried. How could Christenson be _so _cruel? How could he just murder on of his siblings then leave the other to die? The fact that Christenson didn't have the means to take care of himself properly, let alone Liel and Lydia, wasn't an excuse. They were supposed to be family, right…?

"Søster?" Liel muttered, trying to sound okay with what was just happening.

"Yeah?"

"It's snowing."

"It is, huh?" Lydia tried to muster up a smile. She had to be strong now, especially since Liel was doing so much better than she was.

"The flakes are so pretty…" His voice was soft with the underlying gurgles of blood rushing up is throat. A small stream of crimson liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth. She grimaced, deciding whether she should wipe it away.

"You've always thought that the snow was pretty, huh? Even when Christenson told you that the snow could ruin everything." Lydia forced a smile through the warm stream of tears.

Liel looked over at her, the life slowly fading out of his dark turquoise eyes. "What happened to him?"

The girl grimaced. "He ran off, like the coward he is."

"Oh." He looked back up at the sky.

"I'm glad it's snowing." Lydia said, trying to sound happy for her twin.

"Yeah. It's nice that I get to see the snow one last time. It's odd to think that this will be the last time I'll see it. The world seems almost too kind right now." Lydia grimaced, the tears almost stopping. What the hell does he mean? If anything, the world was a terrible cruel place that separated people and turned them out with nothing to live on. As long as Lydia could remember, the three 'siblings' had always lived on the edge. Now even they were gone.

Lydia couldn't hold in the angry screams any longer. "Are you kidding, Liel? How does any part of the situation make you think that the world is kind? Wouldn't the world make life something happy if it was? Would a kind being let you die like this, would it make Christenson so mean, would it break what little happiness we have?!" Lydia paused, realizing what she had just said. Life was now quickly rushing out of her brother, his eyes were now glossy, but every once in a while they would move, proving to her that he was still alive. The tears ran harder down her cheeks, she felt terrible that those might be the last words he would hear.

"Lydia… You know, this won't be the last time we'll see each other."

"You're wrong! Once you're dead, that's it! " Lydia yelled, her face red.

Liel used almost all of the last of his strength to shake his head. "No. I know we'll see each other again. Some day we will. Until then, please don't forget me… Because then you won't know who I am." With that, the light in the boy's eyes left and his hand went limp. Lydia tensed up, small flakes falling off her shoulder. Was it really over like that? Was he dead? So quickly?

She could feel tears running down her cheeks, warm and wet but irritating. "Liel…? Liel? Liel?!" She grasped onto the dead body and wished that he was just playing with her. But she knew that it was futile to think that.

She buried her head into the light green shirt. "Please don't leave~! You weren't supposed to leave. We were supposed to help each other. That's what family was for. But now you're gone aren't you? Liel..."

_You'll be just fine and we'll meet again._

The small, pale girl sat in the accumulating snow, wishing that her brother hadn't died. But she knew that she would have to make until he kept his promise.

**Author's Note: I've come to the realization that Joe Hisaishi is good for writing character death. Some of songs just tug at your heart strings. Just... perfect for this. Really helped with the writer's block. And I've started the next chapter for ****_Lilacs and Paper_****, so that might be a while. Please don't give up on me yet! Please I beg of you~~! And thanks to those that actually read my really bad fluff (There will be some coming~! YATA) JA NE!**


End file.
